The White Dwarf Farm
by Laurelyne Rega
Summary: Severus et Hermione passent une partie de l'été dans la ferme des Granger. Si le maître des potions est accepté par la mère, ce n'est pas du tout le cas pour le père... Vacances riches en émotions !


Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voici mon nouvel OS écrit pour le concours du magazine HGxSS ! Le thème à respecter était: l'été. J'espère dores et déjà qu'il vous plaira, fans de HGxSS :)

Disclaimer: Si les personnages et le monde des sorciers appartient à J.K. ROWLING, tout ce qui ne rentre pas dans son histoire m'appartient.

NDLA: Quand il y a un espace entre deux tirets, cela veut dire qu'il y a un temps d'arrêt dans la discussion. Je tiens encore et toujours à remercier ma fidèle et précieuse correctrice, la grande AlwaySpero !

Bonne lecture /*

* * *

Cela faisait trois ans et demi qu'Hermione Granger et Severus Rogue s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils se suffisaient à eux deux, depuis ce fameux jour de nouvelle année. Leur relation leur ressemblait. Ils avaient de longues discussions sur plein de sujets tous plus intéressants les uns que les autres et ils aimaient aussi leurs moments de silence. Le soir, ils travaillaient ensemble dans les appartements du maître des potions, à préparer de nouveaux sujets, à remanier leurs cours mais le travail qu'ils préféraient, c'était les potions à quatre mains. Hermione avait encore beaucoup à apprendre en la matière mais elle était douée. Ils se permettaient d'expérimenter de nouvelles mixtures ou d'améliorer les anciennes, toujours avec un fond musical. Puis il y avait également leurs moments charnels et là, ils étaient en totale harmonie. Mis à part quelques différents dus à leur personnalité atypique, ils filaient presque le parfait amour, en mettant de côté le fait que Severus avait du mal à se faire accepter de l'entourage d'Hermione. Si la mère de la jeune femme avait été très enthousiaste et heureuse pour sa fille, son père l'était beaucoup moins. Et en ce qui concernait ses amis, ils ne le portaient pas dans leur cœur mais avaient accepté, avec du mal. Bien que Rogue n'en avait que faire de ce que les autres pensaient de lui en dehors de sa belle, il devait avouer que le désaccord du père Granger l'ennuyait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

La fin de l'année scolaire avait sonné. La jeune professeure d'étude des moldus faisaient ses bagages. Elle ramassait le peu de choses qui se trouvaient dans ses appartements avant de se rendre dans ceux de son compagnon, où se trouvait la plupart de ses affaires. Quand elle souleva une pile de livres de sa table de chevet, son attention fut retenue par une feuille qui dépassait de l'un d'eux. C'était une lettre de ses parents. Elle l'avait oubliée. Et surtout, elle n'en avait pas parlé à Severus, jugeant que le dernier moment serait le meilleur.

Quelques étages en dessous, le sombre maître des cachots rangeant également ses affaires dans sa valise, n'avait pas entendu sa collègue et amante arriver. Il sursauta lorsque celle-ci lui tendit un bout de papier juste devant le nez.

« Qu'est-ce ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Une lettre de mes parents. Je l'avais complètement oubliée. Lis, s'il te plaît.

 _Ma chère Hermione,_

 _Ton père était contre mon invitation, mais après une petite discussion des plus sérieuses, j'ai fini par le convaincre de vous inviter, toi et Severus, dans notre ferme pour quelques jours. Je pense que ce sera pour vous, l'occasion de souffler après cette année scolaire chargée. Et puis, je crois également que ce séjour sera bénéfique pour la relation entre mon gendre et ton père. Toi et moi, ma chérie, nous pourrions aller faire les magasins ou partager toute autre activité « fille » de ton souhait, pendant que Severus et Denis pourraient apprendre à mieux se connaître. Nous vous attendons impatiemment._

XXX

 _PS : Il fait vraiment très chaud dans le Hertfordshire cet été, alors prévoyez des habits légers._

-Qu'en penses-tu ? Ce sera peut-être mieux que des vacances dans l'Impasse du Tisseur…  
\- D'après les dernières phrases de ta mère, il semblerait que nous n'ayons pas vraiment le choix, Hermione.  
-Et bien, changement de plan ! dit-elle fièrement avec un grand sourire avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de celui qui faisait battre son cœur. »

La directrice des Gryffondor était heureuse qu'il ait accepté un séjour dans la ferme de ses parents. Ceux-ci l'avaient achetée un an après qu'ils soient revenus d'Australie. Ils s'étaient accordés de belles vacances dans cette ferme du Hertfordshire puis en étaient tombés amoureux et leur salaire de dentistes en avait permis l'achat. Hermione était venue les aider au mois d'août pour quelques travaux et ils avaient réussi, à eux trois, à faire de cet endroit un havre de paix.

Après avoir réduit leurs valises à l'aide du _reducto_ , ils transplanèrent jusqu'à l'Impasse du Tisseur, où ils avaient tous deux élu domicile, afin de déposer ce qui leur était inutile. La maison avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'Hermione était venue y habiter il y a un an et demi. Ils en avaient fait un charmant petit cocon, à leur image.

Le panneau à l'entrée du chemin affichait « The White Dwarf Farm ». Ce nom était étrange, il ne comprit pas la référence mais n'en dit mot. Il demanderait plus tard, lors du repas, pour engager une conversation histoire de s'intégrer un peu.

Arrivés devant le bâtiment, la main d'Hermione n'eut pas le temps de s'écraser sur la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrait déjà, offrant à vue le visage vieilli de sa mère.

« Ma chérie ! Quel bien fou cela me fait de vous voir ici ! lui dit-elle en l'étreignant bien trop fort.  
-Maman, je crois que…  
-Severus, mon cher, toujours aussi beau ! continua-t-elle en lui pinçant la joue.  
\- Maman… tenta à nouveau Hermione.  
-Je vous retourne le compliment, Madame Granger, la coupa-t-il.  
-Pour la énième fois Severus, appelez-moi Elizabeth ! ordonna-t-elle. »

Le maître des potions acquiesça, sachant pertinemment qu'il referait l'erreur dans peu de temps en raison de son problème avec les familiarités.

La mère de la rouge et or les accompagna à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, faisant visiter à Severus par la même occasion. Il aurait pu trouver ça à son goût si le trop plein d'amour débordant ne dégoulinait pas dans chacune de ces pièces.

Monsieur Granger apparut au détour d'un enclos où vivaient quelques chèvres et leurs brebis. Il était vêtu de bottes pleines de boue et de purin, dans lesquelles était rentré un jean troué, ainsi que d'une chemise à carreaux blancs et bordeaux et un chapeau de paille. Pour rentrer dans le cliché typique du paysan, on ne pouvait faire guère mieux.

Elizabeth l'invita à les rejoindre sur la terrasse, ce à quoi il répondit qu'il finissait de retourner la paille avant de venir.

« Vous devriez vous changer, mes enfants. Vous allez avoir chaud avec vos longues robes et vous risquez de les abîmer ! conseilla la maîtresse de maison.  
-OK, maman. Severus…  
-Je te suis. »

Hermione monta à l'étage et emmena son compagnon dans la chambre qui leur était réservée. Elle ouvrit les fenêtres pour laisser entrer l'air estival et le son mélodieux des criquets.

Les amants sortirent les minis valises de leurs poches et leur redonnèrent leur taille normale avant de s'atteler à ranger leur contenu dans le placard. Puis ils choisirent chacun une tenue, avant de se changer.

« Severus, tu peux m'aider à descendre la fermeture s'il te plaît ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle coince et je ne voudrais pas la déchirer, lui demanda-t-elle.  
-Approche… »

Il décoinça la fermeture et la fit coulisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale, dévoilant chaque parcelle de son dos jusqu'à ce que le creux de ses reins apparaisse, laissant apercevoir le haut de sa petite culotte. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, si bien qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chatouiller sa nuque. Leurs corps étaient tout proches. Il fit glisser la robe de ses épaules, le long de ses bras, dans une douce caresse. Elle frissonna. La robe à ses pieds, elle n'eut qu'un infime petit pas à faire en arrière afin de coller son dos au torse de son amant. Le maître des potions pencha sa tête pour atteindre le cou de la jeune femme puis, après y avoir survolé la peau de ses longs doigts, le dévora de baisers.

Hermione se retourna pour lui faire face et pris ses lèvres à pleine bouche tout en défaisant le reste des boutons de sa robe. Il y en avait beaucoup trop à son goût. Sans prévenir, Severus la souleva et l'allongea sur le lit avant de se positionner au dessus d'elle. Il s'attarda langoureusement sur sa bouche puis s'occupa de ses seins, déposant des baisers humides sur ses mamelons. Hermione poussait de petits gémissements qui firent monter en lui une excitation plus grande qu'il ne l'aurait souhaitée. Remontant de nouveau les baisers à son cou, il se fraya un chemin entre les cuisses de son amante et frotta son sexe contre le sien à travers leurs tissus. Se doutant que son pantalon devenait beaucoup trop étroit, Hermione se chargea de le lui enlever. Elle bascula ensuite afin de se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Elle embrassa à son tour le corps de son amant, déposant de doux baisers sur ses cicatrices. Puis elle descendit plus bas, regarda quelques instants le boxer bombé qui lui faisait face et le rabaissa le long des jambes en dessous d'elle. Lorsqu'elle rapprocha sa bouche du sexe de Severus, des coups retentirent à la porte de leur chambre. Dans le feu de l'action, aucun des deux n'avaient entendu Madame Granger monter les escaliers.

« Vous vous en sortez mes chéris ? Vous êtes attendus en bas …  
-On a presque fini de se vêtir, maman. On descend dans une minute, annonça-t-elle en sautant du lit à toute vitesse, suivie du maître des potions.  
-Bien, à tout de suite alors. »

Le bruit de pas s'éloigna, Severus et Hermione se regardèrent avec un peu de déception dans le regard mais finirent par rigoler de la scène. Ç'aurait été plus que gênant si elle les avait surpris, et surtout terriblement déplacé.

Ils s'habillèrent donc en vitesse et descendirent retrouver les Granger sur la terrasse. Hermione portait une robe jaune à carreaux blancs, lui arrivant à peine au dessus des genoux avec des sandales blanches. La robe en elle-même n'était pas particulièrement jolie, mais elle mettait sa silhouette et son teint en valeur. Severus, lui, portait une chemise blanche à manches courtes et un bermuda noir. Il détestait s'habiller comme les moldus car les vêtements étaient souvent bien trop loin de sa personnalité. Mais par une chaleur pareille et dans de telles conditions, il devait bien reconnaître que cela était nécessaire.

Ils prirent place côte à côte, en face d'Elizabeth et Denis. Et un lourd silence s'installa, durant lequel ils ne faisaient que de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Aucun ne savait quoi dire, jusqu'à ce que le sorcier se souvienne du panneau de la ferme.

« Mhh, c'est peut-être une question idiote, mais pourquoi avoir nommé votre ferme de la sorte ? engagea-t-il.  
-Pourquoi ? Ce nom ne vous plaît pas ? demanda amèrement le père Granger.  
-Non, non, je ne juge pas la qualité du nom, j'aimerais juste comprendre d'où cela vient.  
-The White Dwarf (la naine blanche) est un astre. Ma femme et moi adorons la cosmologie, mais nous sommes également dentistes. Les dents sont blanches en général, dit-il en appuyant bien sur général et en jetant un œil à la bouche de son gendre, et elles sont petites. Vous avez votre réponse.  
-Fort intéressant.

-Severus, que voulez-vous boire ? demanda Elizabeth  
-Tu prends quoi, Hermione ?  
-Du champagne !  
-La même chose s'il vous plaît, Mada…Elizabeth.  
-Bien sûr ! Denis ?  
-Pareil, ça ne sert à rien d'ouvrir trente-six bouteilles, je suppose.  
-Je vous ramène ça. »

Ils n'avaient pas bu de champagne depuis la soirée du nouvel an organisée par Minerva il y a trois ans et demi de cela. Les bulles pétillantes du nectar des étoiles leur rappelèrent de bons souvenirs et le cadre estival qui s'offrait à eux, embellissait encore plus le moment.

Si la soirée n'avait pas été riche en discussions amicales, la nuit fut bonne. Les deux amants s'étaient reposés de leur année mouvementée et se reposaient pour les jours à venir, qui risquaient de ne pas être monotones.

Le matin suivant, Hermione était partie faire quelques courses avec sa mère et Severus avait été emmené par Monsieur Granger afin de nettoyer les enclos des cochons. Si cela sonnait comme un test pour le père moldu, le maître des potions n'était pas dupe non plus et suivi les ordres qui lui étaient donnés. Il s'était même pris d'affection pour un porcelet qui semblait être le dernier d'une portée et qui était par conséquent, plus faible que les autres. Il n'arrivait pas à s'imposer pour téter sa mère, ce à quoi, le sorcier demanda à le nourrir au biberon si cela était possible. Le père Granger en fut surpris et lui accorda cette tache.

Hermione fut d'ailleurs très surprise de le retrouver assis dans la paille, en train « d'allaiter » un petit cochon.

« Tu te prends au jeu ? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
-Il me faisait pitié…  
-Le grand Severus Rogue est capable de pitié ?!  
-Ne te moque pas, s'il te plaît.  
-Je ne me moque pas, je trouve ça… mignon.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui sur la paille et caressa le porcelet.

-Je ne suis pas mignon.  
-Je ne parle pas de toi, je parle du geste. Bien évidemment que tu n'es pas mignon, d'ailleurs, si tu l'étais, je ne serais pas entièrement sûre d'être avec toi à l'heure qu'il est.  
-Tant de gentillesse, cela me flatte.  
-Tu comprends très bien ce que je veux dire, ne fais pas le bête.

-Ton père me teste. Du moins, il teste mes compétences à nettoyer du purin ou toute autre chose dont l'odeur s'en rapproche. Je crois qu'il cherche à me dégoûter pour avoir un bon moyen de me renvoyer loin d'ici et surtout de m'éloigner de sa fille unique, ce que je peux comprendre.  
-Je sais.  
-Tu sais ?  
-Il a agit à peu près de la même façon avec mon ex petit-ami Français, Loïc, tu t'en souviens ?  
-Je m'en souviens.  
-Puis il n'a rien trouvé à redire et l'a accepté.  
-C'est différent.  
-En quoi ?  
-Lui n'avait pas dix-neuf ans de plus que toi. Et il n'était pas moi.  
-Il finira par t'accepter, Severus.  
-Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?  
-Et bien ce sera tant pis pour lui. Il ne sera pas celui qui va m'épauler pour le restant de mes jours, ni…  
-Ni quoi ?  
-Rien. Tout ça pour dire que je n'ai pas besoin de son approbation pour t'aimer.

Il esquissa un léger sourire.

-Qu'allais-tu dire ?  
-Une idiotie…  
-Dis-moi… demanda-t-il en relâchant le petit cochon.  
-Ni le père de mes enfants, c'est ce que j'allais dire, lui annonça-t-elle avec un sourire en le voyant jouer avec la tétine du biberon.

-Tu veux des enfants, Hermione ?  
-Je crois. Tu en veux ?  
-Pour tout te dire, je n'ai jamais vraiment réfléchi à la question.

-Allons manger. Je ne sais pas si papa te l'a dit, mais cet après-midi, on va se balader à cheval.  
-Merveilleux, ajouta-t-il sans aucune once d'enthousiasme. »

« Vous n'êtes pas du bon côté ! C'est à gauche du cheval que l'on monte, pas à droite ! hurla Monsieur Granger au maître des potions. »

Severus souffla puis se positionna de l'autre côté. Il n'avait pas cessé d'enchaîner les boulettes depuis le déjeuner.

L'herbe des chemins était jaunie par les rayons du soleil. L'air chaud était étouffant et la chaleur qui émanait des animaux sur lesquels ils étaient perchés n'arrangeait rien. Mais malgré ça, les deux amants appréciaient la balade. Les parents devant, les sorciers derrière, côte à côte. Ils se jetaient des regards, se lançaient des sourires. C'était ce genre de moments qui les confortaient dans leur choix d'être ensemble. Ils en étaient sûrs, ils s'aimaient.

Le reste de la semaine avait été comme les premiers jours. Monsieur Granger traînait Severus à peu près partout où il allait, le faisant faire toute sorte de choses détestables et discutant avec lui de sujets fâcheux. Le maître des potions avait essayé de faire au mieux, d'éviter les pièges et de paraître toujours volontaire et appliqué. Hermione et sa mère s'absentaient la journée pour faire du shopping, aller à la bibliothèque ou dans des librairies et même se baigner dans la piscine creusée dans l'une des granges, où se trouvait par la même occasion, un jacuzzi. La rouge et or culpabilisait de s'amuser pendant que ce n'était pas le cas de son compagnon.

Après le dîner de l'avant-dernier jour, Hermione avait réussi à le libérer des griffes de son père pour qu'ils profitent à deux de ce fameux Jacuzzi. Severus avait accepté avec un peu de mal.

« Tu vois que ce n'est pas si mal.  
-C'est agréable, mais tu sais pertinemment que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec mon corps.  
-Je t'ai déjà vu nu, Severus !  
-Je suis au courant, mais si jamais l'un de tes parents arrive…  
-Ce ne serait pas un drame ! Tu me plais à moi, je crois que c'est le principal non ?  
-Je ne te parle pas de plaire, je te parle de honte. Ce serait une raison de plus pour ton père de me dénigrer et sinc…  
-Arrête avec mon père ! Je t'ai déjà dit que son avis m'était complètement égal ! Parfois, comme là, j'ai l'impression que tu te fais passer pour un monstre et je n'aime pas ça ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu es ! Je ne supporte pas que tu te dénigres parce que ça me donne cette horrible impression que tu donnes raison à mon père ! »

Il voyait dans ses yeux qu'il l'avait blessée et qu'encore une fois, il avait gâché un de leurs moments. Il s'approcha d'elle pour lui donner un baiser, auquel elle ne répondit pas. C'est ce moment que choisi sa mère pour franchir la porte du hangar. Elle, qui avait tout entendu, fit mine de rien et leur demanda de se sécher puis de venir dans la grange. Ils partaient demain et Elizabeth Granger avait eu la belle idée d'improviser un petit jeu.

« Hermione, action ou vérité ?  
-Tu as vraiment choisi ce jeu futile maman ? J'y jouais quand j'étais enfant…  
-Action ou vérité ? Répéta la mère sans porter attention à ce que sa fille venait de dire.  
-Ffff… Action.  
-Monte debout sur cette botte de paille puis tiens trente secondes sur un pieds, les yeux fermés en te pinçant le nez.  
-C'est ridicule…  
-Allez !

Hermione s'exécuta. Son sens de l'équilibre était plutôt mauvais et elle se dandinait dans tous les sens pour ne pas tomber. Ses parents riaient des postures qu'elle prenait et le maître des potions ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Elle réussit son défi.

-Papa, action ou vérité ?  
-Vérité.  
-Qu'as-tu contre Severus ? demanda-t-elle avec un soupçon de vice.  
-Il est trop vieux, et de ce que j'ai su sur la guerre du monde sorcier, il était partisan du mal. J'ai vu les traces de son tatouage sur son bras. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais avec, dit-il en jetant un regard dédaigneux sur le sorcier.

Hermione transplana, sans prévenir. Et lorsqu'elle revint, moins de deux minutes plus tard, elle tenait une gazette dans ses mains.

-Tiens, quand tu auras le temps, tu liras ça. Je ne voulais pas que vous lisiez son histoire, que vous rentriez dans son intimité mais je ne supporte plus ton comportement, papa. Tu as passé la semaine à le maltraiter, à lui lancer des regards mauvais ou menaçants, à lui faire des remarques et il ne dit rien. Il prend sur lui alors que je connais cet homme et je sais que s'il supporte tes conneries, c'est entièrement pour moi parce qu'il y aurait longtemps que tu t'en serais sorti avec quelques bleus un peu partout sur le corps.

Elle se tourna vers Severus.

-J'espère que tu ne vois aucune objection dans le fait que mon père apprenne ce qui s'est passé dans ta vie et à ce que ma mère en connaisse encore un peu plus, parce que je ne vais pas te demander ton avis.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers son père.

-C'est un homme formidable, avec qui tu pourrais t'entendre si tu faisais quelques efforts. Et peu importe qu'il ait vingt ans de plus que moi, je vivrais bien plus longtemps que vous de toute façon. Et je l'aime. Et ça, tu ne pourras rien y changer même avec toute la mauvaise volonté dont tu peux être capable. Alors lis ce foutu article et comprends que tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. Maintenant, si on pouvait continuer ce jeu !

Le silence resta quelques instants car les trois autres étaient abasourdis parce qu'elle venait de dire. Il était rare qu'elle s'énerve de la sorte et qu'elle manque autant de respect à l'un de ses parents.

-Severus, vérité ou vérité ? reprit le père Granger.  
-Vérité…  
-Vous aimez ma fille ?

Il prit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de prononcer ces mots, il ne le lui disait presque jamais car il n'en ressentait pas le besoin.

-J'aime votre fille.

Puis il se tourna vers Hermione.

-Hermione, je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que n'importe quoi, n'importe qui et tellement plus qu'elle. J'ai cru que c'était elle, pendant longtemps, je l'ai vraiment cru. Et depuis plus de trois ans, je sais que je me suis trompé pendant toutes ces années et que c'était toi. C'était toi qu'il me fallait et c'est toi qu'il me faut, pour le restant de mes jours. »

Il se rendit compte de ce qui venait de sortir de sa bouche. Pour la première fois de sa vie, son cœur avait parlé pour lui, et ses joues s'empourprèrent.

Ils reprirent le jeu malgré cette annonce touchante, sans y faire allusion en raison de la gêne occasionnée. Le « Action ou Vérité » c'était transformé en « Action ou Action » jugeant qu'il y avait eu assez d'émotions pour un bon moment. Ils rirent, beaucoup, laissant de côté leurs préjugés le temps d'une soirée.

Puis vint l'heure de se coucher. Hermione et Severus restèrent dormir sur la paille dans la grange pour leur dernière nuit dans « The White Dwarf Farm ». Le maître des potions tourna sa tête vers celle de sa compagne et la regarda penser.

« Tu approches de la trentaine, Hermione. J'approche de la cinquantaine et je veux pouvoir être un bon père pour nos enfants, ce qui implique de jouer avec eux et les enfants semblent vraiment très énergiques. Ce qui ne sera plus mon cas avec le temps.  
-Où tu veux en venir ?  
-Faisons un bébé.  
-Mais, je croyais que…  
-J'y ai réfléchi toute la semaine. Et je crois que je veux des enfants moi aussi.  
-Ça ne presse pas, tu n'as pas à te sentir obligé de…  
-Je ne me sens pas obligé ! C'est ce que je veux et je suis certain que tu le veux aussi. Et je te veux toi. Alors faisons un bébé avant que je devienne un vieux croûton aussi sec que la paille sur laquelle nous sommes allongés. »

* * *

Si vous êtes arrivés jusque là, je vous remercie profondément de m'avoir lue, en espérant que cela vous a plu !

Soterya


End file.
